The Hacker...
(Just saying that this is my first creepypasta I ever made. So it might be bad but anyway. Enjoy!) So, one day I was playing ROBLOX. I was playing in the game called "Adopt and Raise a Baby". When I started playing I saw players exploding from nowhere, I was confused. So I thought "Oh great, another hacker". Still players were exploding, and I was just standing in place but then i hoped on a tree. Then suddenly the floor dissapeared, players were falling and dying every second ..respawning. Good that i hoped then on that tree that was there. The hacker only deleted the floor not any objects. So I stand there and watch other players dying every second and respawning. Then suddenly the hacker flinged me, then i died. And now I was dying every second just like them. I couldn't do anything.. I had no admin. So I couldn't help. So I wait. 10 minutes have just passed.. nothing changed, still dying.. so I wait again, another 10 minutes passed then I saw the hacker, he was flying and doing nothing.. just looking.. at us dying and dying every second.. the skybox then suddenly turned black. The hacker was all black, roundy head.. and a normal body. His ROBLOX face wasn't normal tho.. It wasn't a face from a ROBLOX catalog or something like that.. he has like his own face? His face was just a smile not a normal ROBLOX smile. His face looked only like this ":)" just a smiley face.. He did nothing so I tried to leave the game, so i pressed the X button (exit). So I clicked it, nothing happend, so I try again.. still nothing, so I press it one more time. Nothing. I was confused.. I thought it was because of the lag that was in the game. Then suddenly the game frooze .. and shut down by it self. So then I go to a diffrent game.. I decided to play "Lumber Tycoon 2" I don't usually play it. But I thought to myself "Maybe I will play it for once..". So i play the game, then suddenly it teleports me to the game "Adopt and Raise a Baby". The hacker was still there.. doing nothing .. players were dying.. So again I exit. I go play "Lumber Tycoon 2". Again it teleports me back to "Adopt and Raise a Baby". I was mad so I try the last time. It teleport me back. Then suddenly the hacker says something "You can't run forever". So i close the game, close the ROBLOX page. And watch some videos on Youtube. I decided to play ROBLOX tomorrow thinking that he will be gone. And I could play "Adopt and Raise a Baby" in piece. So I wake up the next day, go on my computer and open the ROBLOX page, everything was normal so I go on the game "Adopt and Raise a Baby" To roleplay a little bit. The hacker was there, again killing roblox players.. Now this time he was exploding them not removing the floor. So i ran fast as I could to get away from the hacker, so he won't know my nickname. So I was hiding somewhere in the map. The suddenly my statue fell. I look away from the computer in shock I see it on the floor.. When it fell it made a really loud sound. So that scared me alot.. I thought that my TV fell but that was the statue.. thank god that TV is okay. The statue was on the TV so thank god that TV still works.. my mom would kill me if it would be broken.. so I go pick up the statue to place it on my shelf this time. My heart was pounding so fast.. So I go back to the computer. Then I saw the hacker standing infront of my ROBLOX character. I Think that the he teleported to me.. So I sit in the chair and look at the screen. I tried moving my ROBLOX character but i couldn't. I Think he used the freeze command on me, but still I could chat. So he says "Hello there", I didn't respond to him. So he says "...". Again, I didn't respond. So he unfreezed me, but the he jailed me. And killed me.. So it teleports me back to jail. But then he unjailed me and spawn-killed me. Suddenly all the players leaved the game. He used the command ":kick others" and every player was gone. Expect for me so while he spawn-killed me. I Finally said "STOP!". So he stopped. The game shutted down. Same the ROBLOX website. So I go to the ROBLOX page. I was confused, and scared at the same time. So i decided to change my look a little bit, so I go to the Avatar. And i saw my character all red. With Roundy head eqquiped and blocky body (normal one). And i had the default smile on too. I checked my friend list, and I saw that are my friends are gone.. I had like 200 friends. Same with the friend requests I had like 1,344 friend requests and they were all ignored. I was kinda upset because I wanted to collect those friend requests a little bit. Suddenly something logs out of my account. So I try logging back in. But I couldn't It said "The password or the username is invalid, try again". So I try again typing the password slowly and making sure the CapsLock isn't on. It didn't work I was scared that my account will get stolen. And I wil loose all my limiteds. So I try the last time. It did work, but I found out that my account was banned. I was in shock, So I check the reasons why I got banned there was a message "That's for not saying hello to me" I was confused I was thinking to myself "WHAT?! I got banned just because I didn't say hello?!". Then the ROBLOX website shuts down. Then I got a blue screen. I go back to my computer and, open the ROBLOX website. I log back in then Then everything was normal.. I looked normal, my friends were still there.. same as my followers.., my friend requests weren't ignored, and I wasn't banned. So I go play "Adopt and Raise a Baby" when i joined I heard a loud screaming. When i heard those screams I quickly took off my headphones.. my heart was beating so fast. I hate when people troll with very loud noises on ROBLOX. So I put my headphones back and turn off the valume. And play, with one of my friends. He was a baby and I was a parent. Suddenly it teleports me to a strange game, it teleported my friend too.. still in a baby morph. Me and friend were confused. My friend left the game saying "No i'm not into this NO JUST NOPE BYE" so he left. And I was the only one in the game.. and again those STUPID screaming noises scared me. Then I look at my screen and I got again a blue screen. But it wasn't normal this time.. instead of that neon blue colour and white text, was a bloody bright red colour with black text this time with random numbers "4389y53224024098357230948298348932839834238928343987439843293847328947932 ........................................" I was very very confused and extremely scared. The screen turned black, I try to turn it on. Nothing happens I thought that thing broke my computer. I couldn't turn it on I tried playing ROBLOX on my mobile device.. nothing.. the ROBLOX app didn't work it just kicked me out of the app. It just didn't WORK. I was very scared.. on my birthday my parents got me a new computer. So I decided to play ROBLOX.. my account was strange.. it had a square head wich was coloured in white, man arms coloured in red. neon blue torso and black legs.. i got a message from the hacker. "Happy birthday :)" . My status was weird too it had random numbers and dots. It was pretty simular to that blue screen or I could call it the "red screen". After that the hacker asked me if I wanted to see something cool. I said "Ok?" My screen showed a picture of a dead kitten. And a cave with some people.. I come the next day He says "Isn't it pretty?" I say "YOU'RE SICK" He says back "What? I thought you liked cats? :)" I was shocked because how could he know I actually love cats? I say "No, I don't" He says "Lies.. Liers schould die" I was scared. Again the FRICKING RED SCREEN POOPED UP saying.. "Noone can help you :)!" Everything then turned normal. I look at his avatar he was all in white this time he had a crying face ":''(" and he was wearing a t-shirt saying Have a nice day! After this experience I don't play ROBLOX that often.